


The True Cure

by lolliipxps



Series: A Magical Emporium of Grimm One-Shots and Drabbles [4]
Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Implied/Referenced Sex, Khloe Sedgwick (mentioned), M/M, One Shot, Pre-Established Relationship, Pre-Relationship, angst with fluff, definitely not beta'd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 23:47:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19734118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolliipxps/pseuds/lolliipxps
Summary: The cure was True Love, that much was true. But the true cure wasn't Juliette, but someone no one ever saw coming.





	The True Cure

**Author's Note:**

> Going to throw the OOC warning right out the gate, but I tried. <3

Voices called out to Nick as he had his gun pointed at Anton, not that he heard any of them over the overwhelming influence of Khloe’s. It was easier to fight the influence when she wasn’t physically there. It wasn’t what he wanted. However, he couldn’t get himself to put the gun down, not even with Juliette right beside him. 

“I thought you said true love was the only cure? Why isn’t it working?” Hank asked Monroe, who was just as surprised as he was. 

“I don’t know man, it’s supposed to work! If doesn’t we are so screwed.” 

The Captain lowered his gun and put it away. “Unless Juliette isn’t the one he loves.” 

“What are you talking about? Of course he loves her, he’s never not loved her.”

What they didn’t know was that the two of them had been secretly seeing each other. It all started when the Grimm found out about Renard but the feelings had lingered before. The jealousy ordeal was partially an act but it wasn’t Renard he was jealous of. They just never told anyone, but apparently they couldn’t hide it anymore. 

“Juliette, back away from Nick now,” Sean said, almost like an order as he made his way towards Nick. Determination very evident. 

Juliette didn’t know why it wasn’t working. He loved her didn’t he? Something was different now, it had to be. Although she didn’t understand why Renard was so adamant, she did as she was told. 

When Juliette was far enough back, and safe, Sean stood in between Nick and Anton, blocking the Grimms view of his target. He could see that Nick was fighting it as he got a glimpse into his eyes. But gun refused to lower. 

“Nick this isn’t you, this isn’t what you want. Don’t let her control you.” Renard’s words seemed to be having an affect as a tear ran down the Grimm’s face. But obviously whatever was going on was still stronger. 

Obviously words weren’t going to do the trick alone so Renard did what nobody saw coming, and his lips connected with Nick’s. At first nothing happened but then Nick reciprocated, kissing back softly. The gun in his hand finally dropped to the ground. The room was silent the moment their lips met.

“Okay, does someone want to explain what the hell just happened?” Monroe rubbed his head as he wasn’t sure what he had just witnessed. 

“Don’t be looking at me, I had no idea about this. I’m just as surprised as you are,” Hank looked at Juliette with a frown. “Are you okay?”

“I don’t know, all that matters is that Nick is,” Juliette turned around and walked towards the exit. “I think we should give them some privacy.”

They heard them leave but it made no difference, even as the kiss broke. Nick’s head rested against Sean’s. There was no sound, just more silence as Nick opened his eyes and gazed into the others. 

“Are you okay now? No more voices? Hank told me what was going on,” Renard asked, studying the Grimm’s face. 

Nick shook his head lightly before pulling back slightly. “Sean...You have no idea how bad it was hearing the same voice over and over again. I don’t know what would have happened if you weren’t here.” He looked around, noticing that they were alone aside from Anton in the cell behind Renard. “I heard other voices...and Juliette, why was she here?”

“Well it’s a good thing it’s over now, isn’t it? All that matters is that you’re alright.” He would have to make sure miss Sedgwick regretted trying to take what wasn’t here. “Juliette was here because they thought she could save you.”

“I’m guessing it has something to do with why you kissing me?” Nick rose an eyebrow. “That means it’s all out in the open now.”

“Look, it’s been a long day. Meet me at my place and I’ll join you as soon as I’m finished up here.”

While Sean went to the interrogation room, Nick was stopped by Hank.

“So, are you going to explain what the hell is going on between you and the Captain?” Hank cut right to the chase, “Not that I’m not thankful you’re back to normal. You were real dick.”

“I think we all would like an explanation. I mean, what the hell was with the thing with Renard? Shocked the hell out of us and Juliette.”

The Grimm pressed a hand to his forehead and rested a hand on his hip. “Look, it’s a long story and I really don’t feel like explaining it in a precinct full of listening ears, okay?”

\-------------------------

Nick had one last stop before he would get Renards, he needed to talk to Juliette. If there was anyone he owed an explanation to the most, it was Juliette. He took a deep breath and knocked on the front door.

“Juliette, come on, open up. We have to talk.” He could see her standing on the other side of the door, like she was debating whether or not she wanted to answer. When she did finally open the door, he couldn’t help but feel anxious.

“You don’t owe me answers, Nick. If that’s what you’re here for. I get it. I don’t blame you for falling for someone else, especially with the way I’ve treated you, even if it’s your Captain.”

Juliette stepped outside and if she was bothered she was doing a really good job at hiding it. “Do you want to come in?”

“No, I won’t be here too long..and It’s not just that, it’s about earlier, I totally blew you off. You asked me over to talk and I was not the best company.” 

He did really sorry for acting the way he did. However, he still couldn’t recall what she was trying to say to him then since he only heard bits and pieces of the conversation.

“What were you wanting to talk to me about anyway?”

“My memories have been coming back, Nick. I remember almost everything, and I still love you.” She sounded a little sad as she spoke, “But you don’t love me like you used to anymore.”

“Does that mean you believe what I was trying to tell you a year ago?” He sighed, “I can’t bring myself to lie to you, Juliette. I loved you for so long but what I have with Sean...I can’t really put it into words.”

“Monroe and Rosalee believe you, so it’s either you’re all crazy or something is actually going on. I’m not sure what to feel.” She backed into the house. “Well we’ve had a good chat but I’m tired, it’s been a long day, and you obviously have plans. Goodnight, Nick.”

\-----------------------------------------

The door to the condo was already unlocked by the time Sean arrived. He would worry but only a select few had access to it, Nick included of course. Sean set his coat down, immediately noticing Nick looking out the window.

“My apologizes for being late, I had to make sure miss Sedgwick wasn’t going to be a problem.” He walked up behind him and wrapped his arms around him. “How did things go with Juliette? I assume you stopped by there on your way over.”

“Is that a translation for you killed her?” Nick glanced back at Sean suspiciously before sighing heavily. “Juliette acts like she is okay with it, but I doubt it. Either way, I’ve moved on, no point in making a big deal out of it.”

“I probably should have killed her, but no. I threatened her and let her go, so long as she left Portland.” Sean started to leave a trail of kisses down Nick’s check and pausing on the neck to kiss a little more intimately. “I don’t know about you, but I’m not feeling up to much talking.”

Nick’s breath hitched as he felt those lips against his skin. Sean certainly loved putting him a mood, not that he would complain. The Grimm grinned and turned around to face him properly. 

“What a coincidence, neither am I.”

**Author's Note:**

> Honesty time: Not the hugest fan of Renard, but that is mainly in regards to the black claw stuff. But not gonna lie, the ship is a guilty pleasure. xD


End file.
